Fast Enough
by tandy9evaG
Summary: ONESHOT Daily Harry has breakfast at the same café. Maybe he shouldn't have, since he gets involved with criminals, but Harry doesn't mind too much. After all he fell for one of them. SLASH, sex between two men and so on. Consider yourselves warned!


**Fast Enough**

"Morning, Ms. Toretto!" Harry hollered cheerfully when walked into the small café. He came here every morning for breakfast, which amused the twins terribly. He and the Weasley twins had moved to the States after the war. In the last battle there had been a very close call with the killing curse; one of the Death Eater nearly got Fred. To escape it all - the adoring fans, the celebrations over the defeat of Voldemort, the journalists - they had moved here together. Harry was pulled out of the past by Ms. Toretto's answer.

"Good morning to you, too, Mr. Jameson." she said grinning as she knew what the answer would be, they repeated this every morning.

"I have told you many times to call me by my first name, Evan." Harry told her as he had yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that and so on. He and the twins had decided not to use their real names in an attempt to stay hidden from the wizarding world.

"I will do that once you call me Mia." She told him still grinning. Harry hadn't used her first name in the six months they had known each other. During those months they had become somewhat friends to each other. When there were no other costumers they talked and shared stories from their childhood. Though Harry only kept to the happy memories with his friends leaving anything magical away from the conversation.

"What will you have this morning?" Mia asked though she knew the answer already.

"The usual." Harry laughed. 'The usual' consisted of a cup of black coffee and cheese and ham sandwich. She handed him the day's news paper as she always had. Harry concentrated on the paper while she served other costumers.

Soon her brother strolled into the café and walked on after greeting her to the back of the room where a screen separated the part went to from the rest of the café. Mia had stopped wondering long ago why no one else seemed to notice Evan. In the beginning it bugged her when she told others of her new friend and they didn't remember him from the café, though she was sure they had been there at the same time. It had bothered her and she had voiced it to Evan but he had told her not to worry about it.

The morning proceeded as usual while Harry read the paper. Mia's brother came in and went to the back as always. Few costumers came and went without much hassle. The peaceful atmosphere was one of the reasons Harry always came here. The other reason was Mia's brother. He could barely keep his eyes away from him. Fred and George constantly teased him for his crush on the muscular man. Dominic Toretto had caught his eye within the first month of their stay in the States, and had had it ever since. He was the reason they had stayed here.

Harry was yet again pulled away from his thoughts when the blond man, who had started coming here awhile ago, walked into the café. He appeared to be very suspicious in front of Harry's eyes. Harry blamed the war and the cautiousness he had learned to have during it. There was something about the blond which made him guarded. As every morning since the blond started coming here, Harry listened onto his chat with Mia.

"Tuna on white, no crust, right?" Mia asked. He was another one with the same order every time.

"I don't know. How is it?" the man asked. And like with Harry the discussion was almost the same every morning.

"Every day, for the last three weeks, you've come here, asking how the tuna is." Mia said as she tried to pay as little attention to the man as possible. "Now, it was crappy yesterday. It was crappy the day before. And guess what? It hasn't changed."

Harry wondered how Mia could put up with him and the blond day after day. Perhaps he could give her an award for it, and start calling her Mia instead of Ms. Toretto.

"I'll have the tuna." the blond said smiling.

"No crust?" Mia asked unnecessarily.

"No crust." was the answer as expected.

While Mia made the sandwich for the blond, Harry noticed him watching closely as Dom rose to get a drink. They stared at each other for awhile before Dom walked back to his seat and Mia gave the bond his tuna sandwich without the crust.

"Thank you." the man said and Harry was pleased to know that he at last had some manners. Mia looked at him as he started his sandwich and then looked the magazine he had been glancing through.

Then their attention was taken to the approaching cars. '_Time for the gang to arrive__…_' Harry thought as Letty's red car came into view. The drivers got out of their vehicles.

"Talk to me, Jesse. This ain't working, brother." Vince told the driver of the white car as they got out of their cars.

"It's your fuel map. It's got a nasty hole." Jesse told his friend. "That's why you're unloading in third."

"Told you." said Leon.

"I lengthen the injector pulse a millisecond. Just tune…" Jesse started explaining and Harry stopped listening on the car talk. He was rather ashamed to admit he knew nothing about the fancy vehicles they rode. He barely knew the make and model of his own. But Harry had thought about and he didn't care all that much, all he needed to know his vehicle was fast.

Harry started listening again as the group came in. He noticed how hostile Vince looked. Apparently he didn't like the blond hanging around Mia.

"What's up, gyus?" Mia greeted them smiling.

"How you doing, Mia?" Leon greeted her back.

"How you living, girl?" Letty said while walking past her.

"Hey, Dom. You want something to drink." Letty asked. Harry had noticed that she played the mother hen - a little angry and rough one, but still - to the rest of them. Dom showed her the can he had fetched from himself earlier. She sighed and let him be. Vince sat next to the blond glaring at him. The blond looked back at him not bothered at all.

"He's beautiful." Jesse said and Harry chuckled unnoticed by everyone except Mia.

"I like his haircut." was the other comment the blond got from Leon.

"Vince!" Mia yelled at the man to get his attention away from the blond.

"What?" he asked after turning to her slowly.

"Can I get you anything?" Mia asked. Vince nodded to himself.

"You look good." he complimented Mia. The blond glanced at him and stood up to pay.

"Thanks a lot Mia. See you tomorrow." he said throwing the money on the table and turned to leave. Harry paid attention to Vince who didn't look too pleased.

"Tomorrow." Vince muttered angrily.

"I love this part." Harry heard Leon say. Vince stood and went after the blond.

"Try Fatburger from now on. Get yourself a Double Cheese with fries for $2.95, faggot." Vince yelled after him.

"I like the tuna here." the blond told him and kept walking to his car. Harry smirked, pleased with the blond and his boldness.

"Bullshit. No one likes the tuna here." Vince argued. He walked after the blond ready to start a fight with him.

"Yeah, well, I do." the blond said and still paid no attention to Vince. For that he was shoved against his car. The blond was fast to get a hit at Vince. Though the man wouldn't give up so easily.

"Jesus Christ, Dom! Would you get out there?" Mia pleaded from her brother. "I'm sick of this shit." But he didn't move. "I'm not kidding, Dom. Get out there!" Mia shouted to him. Dom stood and looked at the fighting duo. Vince was loosing already.

"What did you put in that sandwich?" he asked from Mia.

"That's really funny." Mia told him annoyed at his behaviour.

"Dom!" Letty said angrily trying to get him to do something.

"All right." Dom exhaled and started advancing towards the fight. The other followed him outside. At the moment Vince was the one in better position. Then the blond got a hold of him again and throw him to the ground. Only to be pulled away from Vince by Dom.

"Hey, man. He was in my face." the blond tried to defend himself.

"I'm in your face." Dom threw back. Vince tried to get at the blond again but Dom pushed him back. "Relax! Don't push it." Dom yelled at Vince and Leon took a hold of the hothead. "You embarrass me!" Vince almost started fighting with his friend too.

"Jesse, give me the wallet." Dom told the youngest of their group. "Brian Earl Spilner." he read from the blond's licence after getting the wallet from Jesse. "Sounds like a serial killer name. Is that what you are?" Dom asked.

"No, man." Brian told him.

"Don't come around here again." Dom ordered him giving the wallet back and walking back to the café.

"Hey, man. This is bullshit." Brian argued and Harry was loosing the good first impression of him. Dom turned back.

"You work for Harry, right?" he asked pointing at Brian red car.

"Yeah. I just started." Brian answered puzzled at the question.

"You were just fired." Dom told him turning back again. Brian left without saying anything more.

The group walked back to the café and Harry felt like annoying Vince some more. He stood from his seat and reached for his wallet in his back pocket.

"Thank you." Harry said aloud getting their attention for the first time. Mia looked at him bewildered. Harry had never pulled the attention to himself before on purpose. "As excellent as always, Mia." he said startling her by using her first name.

"It's nothing…" Mia said with a soft smile. "…Evan." she said with her smile widening some more. Harry turned to Vince with a playful smirk.

"It's not the blond you need to worry about in catching Ms. Toretto's attentions." he told the angered man with a wink.

"I'll see you again tomorrow, Mia." Harry said to her leaning closer to give her a quick peck on the cheek. He then walked calmly past the enraged Vince and left.

Mia knew he was only teasing Vince and kept Vince from running after him too. Evan had once told her how he could see the beauty in fair women but didn't enjoy it enough to pursue women. In other words she knew Evan went after his own gender. Just like her brother. Mia giggled as Vince fumed and she did notice how her brother's eyes lingered on Evan's back.

Dom was distracted by the raven haired man who seemed to know his sister rather well. He couldn't help but feel jealous at her for the man's interest. The raven was slender in build, just the way he liked it. He - Evan, as Mia had called him - was few inches shorted than he was; his hair was dark as the starless night. His eyes were the brightest green Dom had ever seen.

Evan wore black leather pants that were like a second skin and complimented his well-shaped ass and long legs. Dom didn't recognize the leather of his boots (Dragon skin). Evan had a green t-shirt moulded to his for with a silver snaked printed on it. He also had black leather jacket but he didn't have it on when he left.

Dom wondered if he should ask Mia to invite the man to their next barbeque. It would be worth if the look Mia had had when Evan left was what he thought it was; like she was amused by Evan's behaviour, as if the peck had been a joke. There was some food for thought.

* * *

"Harryyy~." Fred wined when the man didn't give him attention. Harry chuckled and turned to look the redhead.

"What, Fred?" he asked as George strolled to them. George sat onto his lap. Harry shoved the other redhead off of him. George yelped before he hit the floor.

"How long are you going to yearn after the man?" Fred asked. He was ready to move again as they had done before they arrived here. "If you're not going to do anything, why stay here?"

"If you don't want to stay I can live here alone." Harry snapped at him. He hadn't done anything about his crush because of his insecurities caused by the time he lived with the Dursleys.

"I didn't mean it like take that." Fred apologized. "But why hurt yourself by not doing anything?"

"The others besides Mia haven't even noticed me before today." Harry sighed but George caught on to his words.

"But they did today?" he asked and Harry nodded smiling. "Then perhaps something will come out of your crush after all…" George muttered.

"Indeed." Harry sighed leaving the two, who he thought of as his brothers in all but blood, alone to get some sleep.

Fred and George had watched in the sidelines as Harry made friends with his crush's little sister and silently they hoped Harry would finally find some happiness into his life. Besides them of course.

The Weasley twins hadn't really changed after the war. They had only grown an inch and let their hair grown down to their shoulders. Their dressing style had changed as Harry started paying their clothes. They now wore darker colours and tighter clothes then their mother would never have approved of.

The two of them smirked and started thinking how to get Harry together with his crush. Maybe they should pay a visit with the little sister, Mia as Harry had called her. They stood up and grabbed their keys and left the building to find the girl.

* * *

Mia was surprised when two redheads - obviously twins - appeared at her doorstep after the party they had had on the night Dominic almost got caught by the police. Luckily he had been saved by Brian.

"Good afternoon, Miss." they greeted her at the same time.

"Afternoon…" Mia said cautiously. She had never seen them before.

"We are friends of Evan." the other of them said. "We're Brandon…" he started.

"…and Geoffrey Williams." the other finished for his brother.

"Mia Toretto." she introduced herself guardedly.

"Is your brother home?" Geoffrey asked with a wicked grin.

"He's in the backyard." Mia answered truthfully. They twins shared a smirk. "Want me to get him for you?" she asked.

"No!" Brandon nearly yelled. His brother hushed him.

"We're here to talk to you." Geoffrey told her.

"It's about Evan…" Brandon started and his brother continued for him. "And your brother."

"What about them?" Mia asked but she already had a hunch.

"Don't tell your brother, but…" Brandon said.

"…Evan has a crush on him." Geoffrey said with a smirk.

"Oh." she said and a smile started to bloom on her face. "And you want me to help you to get them together?"

"Indeed, Miss." the twins said simultaneously with a wide smile.

"Or at least find out what your…"

"…brother thinks about Evan, and…"

"…if getting them together…"

"…is even possible." they clarified together.

The three of them talked awhile longer and Mia found the way the twins talked very annoying. The redheads had to leave when Dom called for her so they wouldn't be found out. Mia waved after them and then walked inside the house to find his brother.

She decided to ask if it would be ok to invite Evan over.

* * *

Harry walked leisurely towards the Toretto house from the nearest apparation point. He had been surprised when Mia had called him and asked him to come for barbeque. He had agreed almost immediately.

He was already a little late but still he didn't hurry. Mia hadn't given him the exact time he needed to arrive so he hadn't rushed.

Harry could hear them talked over the table in the backyard as he got closer to the house. It seemed like they had already started. But it didn't bother him. He never ate much, so it wouldn't matter if there was nothing left for him. He could eat when he got back home. If he was hungry that is.

"I apologize for coming late." Harry hollered when he got closer to them. Every head around the table turned to look at him and Harry waved cheerfully. He noticed Brian in the table, too, and smirked. It seemed that the attraction between Mia and him was growing.

"We just started." Mia said with a smile. She pointed him to the chair between Jesse and Brian. "You didn't miss anything."

"Except the grace." Jesse muttered next to him. Harry smiled to him.

"I'm not much of a believer, so it doesn't matter." he told the boy.

"Have some chicken." Mia told him offering the plate. Harry smiled as a thank you and began to eat along the others.

Dom tried to not stare at the raven as he sat at the table. He was even more beautiful then last time he seen the man. Black, slim jeans looked as good on him as leather and the red button-up was as tight as the t-shirt had been. Dominic was dragged back from his thoughts by the blond.

"So where're you from?" Brian asked from him. Harry glanced at him.

"England." Harry answered. "Why?"

"Nothing." Brian said with a wave. "Just curious."

"Why'd you move here for?" Vince asked not too politely and Dom was ready to tell him to behave when the raven spoke.

"That's none of you business." Harry said annoyed. "But as I have already told Mia…I couldn't stay home, so I decided to travel with some friends of mine." Harry shrugged.

"Friends?" Jesse was curious.

"Yes, friends." Harry said with a smile. "Brandon and Geoffrey Williams." he said with a fond smile. "They never left my side even in the toughest times…"

"Your life hasn't been easy either, huh?" Leon said with his mouth full and got scolded for it by Letty.

"No, it hasn't been easy." Harry muttered. Mia smiled sadly when she remembered some of the worse stories Harry had told her. Stories about the relatives he had lived with.

The rest of the dinner they talk of nothing important and they asked Harry to stay and watch a movie with them. But he declined as he had to walk part of the way home.

"Someone can give you a ride." Mia told him looking pointedly at her brother. Dom looked back at her and sighed inwardly when she didn't turn away.

"I'll take you home after." Dom told Harry startling him. In his bewilderment he agreed to stay.

The movie didn't interest him much but Harry didn't care. He actually felt like he belonged there. Not concentrating on the movie Harry had time to think about his feelings towards Dom and why he felt so at home here.

He realized his feelings for Dominic had grown during the night as he spent time with the man and his family. It was no longer a simple crush and he actually wanted to belong. Harry decided to at least try to win Dom's attentions.

Harry also decided to talk to Brian as he still felt suspicious of the blond. He felt the need to protect Mia from him. When the movie ended Harry pulled Brian to the side.

"There is something about you…" Harry started. "…that I don't trust."

"Wha?" Brian was confused.

"There is something foul about you…" Harry told him glaring at the blond. "And I will find out what it is before you hurt them." '_Hopefully__…_' he continue in his mind.

With that Harry left the blond alone with his thoughts. Harry said good night to Mia and the other and followed Dominic to the door. Walking behind the muscular man gave Harry a good view of the moving muscles underneath his shirt.

Dominic was pleased to spend sometime alone with the raven while driving him home. Though they didn't talk the silence wasn't uncomfortable. And he found out where the man lived. They finally changed some words when Dom stopped in front the modest house Harry lived in.

"You should come again." Dom said confidently. "Mia would like that."

"You wouldn't?" Harry asked with a grin.

"I would like that too…" Dom admitted.

"Then I'll see you again." Harry said with breathtaking smile.

Dom drove home with a smile on his face but managed to blank his expression before he reached home. He hoped to make the raven his. And with the inquiry Mia had had Evan was interested in him too. Dom smirked.

Life was good.

* * *

Fred and George teased him when he got inside. They had seen who drove him home. Harry managed to get them to shut up by threatening them with loosing their ability to procreate.

Harry walked to the fireplace and floo-called to the Ministry, to Hermione, the only one he kept a contact with. He asked her to look into Brian Earl Spilner for him. She promised to have the information in a few days and call back to him.

Harry said good night to the twins and locked into his room. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The entire night he had pleasant dreams about Dominic.

* * *

Two days later Hermione contacted him about Brian. Harry was displeased to find out that the blond was a cop and after Dominic and his friends. Harry had had a hunch that Dom and Co. weren't innocent but Brian would hurt Mia by getting her brother arrested.

Harry thanked Hermione and told her the twins had made him tell her 'Hi.' for them. Hermione laugh and they said goodbye to each other.

Now Harry had to think how to break the news to Mia and the others. Any way it came out it wouldn't pleasant. Harry sighed and decided to wait at least after the Race Wars.

* * *

Harry didn't have the time to wait when Mia called him on the first night of the Race Wars. She begged him to help her brother, who was in trouble. Harry had told her he had connections and would be able to help in any case she needed help. Now she really needed it.

Brian has told her who he was and that the truck drivers were going to strike back to the ones who had been stealing from them. This meant that Dom and the others were in real trouble. Harry calmed her down and told her he'd help. After shutting the phone Harry dragged the twins with him to the garage.

* * *

Miles away Dominic drove towards the next truck that was their target. Everything was going as planned until Vince got onto the hood of the truck.

The driver refused to be robbed and shot at Vince. Luckily he missed. But now they had to get Vince of the truck before he got killed. But Vince couldn't get himself unhooked from the wire. Dominic, Letty and Leon tried everything to distract the truck driver to give Vince time to get loose.

Everything went really bad, really fast. Vince got his arm tangled in the wire trying to not fall of the truck while the driver tried to shoot him and hit the target this time. While trying to distract the driver Letty got bumped by the truck and she crashed rolling over with her car. Dom's car was difficult to drive after being shot to the tire.

Dom told Leon to look after Letty and tried to help Vince. But his car stopped after being shot to the hood. And it seemed that nothing could be done. Dom saw Brian and Mia arrive but their attempts to help Vince were useless. Hope seemed to leave them until a black bike drove past them and after it a deep green convertible.

Mia recognized Brandon in the convertible as he yelled to her. "We've got this. Pull over, check the others." she barely caught it and she told Brian to drive to her brother.

Harry stood behind Fred on the bike as they sped next to the truck. He patted Fred on the shoulder and jumped. Harry landed next to Vince at the side of the truck and Fred turned driving back to the others.

"You're gonna be fine." Harry assured Vince who was drifting in and out of consciousness. "You just need to stay with me, OK?" Harry yelled to get his voice heard in the wind. Vince nodded.

Harry had only little time to get Vince of the truck before they were shot again. The driver was loading his gun. George pulled to their side with the convertible and stayed at the truck's speed. Harry put Vince's good hand over his shoulder and cut the wire. He balanced himself the best he could and glanced at the truck driver - who was aiming at them - and jump to the convertible with Vince.

They landed on the back seat and he heard the driver fire his shotgun. The shot nicked his shoulder but the pain wasn't unbearable. Harry only concentrated on keeping Vince conscious and hoped he wouldn't go into shock. George hit the brakes and turned the car. The truck continued on when they stopped at the side of the road. The others drove to them while George lifted Vince out of the car.

Brian and Mia got to them first and help George with the lifting. Harry kneeled next to Vince to check his arm. Dom ran to them when the others stopped at the side of the road.

"If he doesn't get to an ambulance in 10 minutes, he's dead." Brian exclaimed. And Mia was barely keeping her eyes dry from tears. "Hold the pressure. Hold his arm up." Brian told them and reached out for his phone. Harry caught his arm before he could make the call.

"You don't need to do that." Harry told him sternly. Brian was going to argue but Harry silenced him with death glare. "I've got this." Harry said.

"What are you waiting for?" Mia cried out in despair. Harry pushed Brian aside and looked closer to Vince's arm.

"You've got to stay conscious, Vince." Harry told him. "You hear me?" he asked and Vince nodded weakly. "Keep him conscious." Harry told Dom and turned to the others.

"George, get the trunk!" Harry yelled and ignored the look Mia sent him. "And Fred, check the others!" he ordered. They had seen the crashed car while driving past it. Fred disappeared into the car where Letty was while George rushed to him carrying a deep brown trunk.

"Give it here." Harry said when the redhead got to his side. Harry opened the trunk in a haze revealing small glass bottles with different colour substances. Harry dug around the trunk until he found the right colour. "I got it, George. Go help Fred." he said and turned to Vince.

"Vince, you'll be fine." Harry told the man and Vince turned to look at him. "But I'll need you to drink this for me, okay." Harry told him and he could only nod. The others look at him wondering what use it could have.

Harry asked Dom to help Vince lean his head back while he helped the man to drink the potion. Harry poured the potion into Vince's mouth and helped him swallow by massaging his throat. Vince managed to down the potion and Harry sighed in relief.

Dom, Brian and Mia looked in wonderment as the damage the wire had done to Vince's arm healed in front of their eyes. Vince moaned in pain as his arm healed faster then would have been normal. Harry checked the arm when the wounds had sealed and nodded in satisfaction. There was no further damage.

"How are feeling, Vince?" Harry asked as the man opened his eyes in disbelief. "Do you need a pain reliever?" he asked but Vince shook his head in rejection.

"I feel just fine." Vince said. "Doesn't hurt anymore." he assured them in astonishment. "What did you do?" he asked the question everyone had in their minds.

"I gave you a pretty simple healing potion." Harry said with a smile knowing it wasn't enough to answer their curiosity. "Now I need to go look at your friend."

"Letty." Dominic remembered and rushed to the car.

"Do you think you can walk?" Harry asked from Vince who nodded. "Help him out, Brian." Harry said before walking after Dom with the trunk.

"How is she?" Harry asked from the twins.

"Nothing too serious." George answered.

"She broke a few ribs, got a few scratches and some bruises." Fred told him.

"But other than that she's just a little shocked." George laughed while Harry dug through the trunk for the right potions. Meanwhile Mia told Dom who Brian really was. Fred managed to keep them from fighting, but just barely. George noticed Harry's bloody shoulder.

"You got hit!" he exclaimed turning everyone's attention to Harry and Harry had to reassure them it wasn't serious and downed a potion to heal the minor wound.

Everyone wanted explanations from Harry and the twins. They promised to give them but not there. They came to agreement to do it else where. After all they had t find Jesse before he got himself hurt.

Harry climbed into the same car as Dom while Fred and George led the other back to their house. Dom pressured Harry and he decided to tell Dom the truth on the way as he was sure the twins would tell the others while they were away.

"Things aren't always the way they seem to be. My real name is Harry." Harry started and noticed Brian following their car. "The twins and I are wizards."

"And I'm supposed to believe that." Dom said in disbelief.

"There is a wizarding community in this same world but we are well hidden. Think about what people would do after finding out we exist…" Harry muttered the end. "It wouldn't be anything good."

"Let's say I believe you. What did you do to Vince?" Dom asked and when he thought about it, it wasn't so hard to believe after seeing Vince wound heal too fast to be normal.

"I gave him a healing potion." Harry said. "Potions are one of the many branches of magic. You can do almost anything with magic…" he told Dom.

"Show me." Dom ordered and Harry didn't have anything against it. Harry got his wand and conjured a small bird ad let it fly inside the car for a while. Dom stared at the bird and nearly drove of the road. "Alright, I believe you."

"There is much to this world muggles - non magical people - don't know about." Harry said as they reached Dom's house. "Later on we can discuss deeper on the matter. Now we need to get Jesse into safety."

Brian parked behind them but before he could say anything Jesse drove to the house. He looked distressed and frightened. Harry got to the car as Jesse stepped out of it.

"Dominic, I am so sorry." Jesse yelled. "I don't know what I'm doing, Dom. I'm so scared right now. I don't know what's going on."

"It's alright." Harry said giving the boy a pat on the shoulder.

"What were you thinking, man?" Dom asked the boy.

"I don't know! I panicked! I'm sorry." Jesse apologized. "I'm scared. I don't know what I'm doing! Will you please help me?"

Harry heard something approaching fast. He looked at the end of the road and saw the incoming bikes. He didn't have a good feeling about and with the reflexes he got in the war Harry pulled Jesse down behind his car. He kept the boy still and yelled Dom to duck when the bikers pulled out their guns and started firing.

None of them got hit, fortunately, and the bikers didn't slow down to check. Dom was enraged at them and was going to go after them with Brian. Harry told he would take Jesse to the others and then follow to make sure they were okay too.

Their ways separated.

* * *

After assuring Jesse everything was going to be okay, he apparated them to the apartment he shared with the twins. Everyone was already there and they had been told about the wizarding world. Harry left Jesse to them and told the twins to look after everyone. After short explanation Harry was ready to follow Dom.

"If I do not return, I'll contact you in a week." he said before performing a locating charm and disapparated.

* * *

Harry appeared with a quiet 'pop' to the road where Dom had just flipped over with his car. Neither of the men near the car seemed to have noticed his arrival. Harry ran to him worried but sighed in relief when the man climbed out of the car. Then they heard the sirens.

Harry was already resigned to their faith - he had apparated too many times and the next would cause damage to him - till Brian gave the keys to his car.

"You know what you're doing?" Dom asked the blond.

"I owe you a 10-second car." Brian said with a smirk. Dom nodded and turned to the car planning to drive away. Harry snatched the keys from him.

"Your shoulder is most likely dislocated. I'll drive." Harry explained and rushed to the car. Dominic followed him and they left Brian to face the cops. Harry sped away heading as far away from the cops as possible.

They drove through the night and only before the sunrise they pulled to a hotel. They parked the car and Harry cast a clamour over it, so it didn't look the same anymore. Harry strode into the hotel and got them a room paying it with his card connected straight to his Gringotts vault.

Once they were alone in their room Harry checked Dom's injuries and indeed the dislocated shoulder was the worst of them. And that could be fixed easily.

"Relax. I'll count to three." Harry said as he took a hold of Dom's arm and quickly pulled the shoulder back into its place without counting.

"Hey!" Dom yelled and rubbed his sore shoulder. "You said at three."

"I lied." Harry said with smirk. "Watch the shoulder for a day." he said with a yawn. "I need to sleep."

It was then that they noticed they had gotten a room with one bed double bed. Harry stared at it for a while but strode to it nonetheless. He dived under the sheets on the left side and fell asleep before Dom could say anything.

Dom watched the smaller man get on the bed and fall asleep in seconds. He shrugged and winced because of the sore shoulder. Dom laid down on the right side of the bed and watched the other man before falling asleep.

The next morning Dominic woke up to a soft mutter. He opened one eye and saw the raven by the window in a mere towel - he had obviously showered - talking to someone in the other end of the phone. He opened the other eye too to check out the man at the window. Then he caught on what was being said.

"So you'll do it?" Harry asked from Fred. "Good. We can't have Jesse locked inside the house because of the death threat. We'll stay hiding for a while… Thanks. " Harry said before shutting the phone. When he turned he noticed Dom staring at his almost naked figure. Harry blushed fiercely.

"What did you do?" Dom asked. Harry looked puzzled for awhile before he understood the question.

"I called Fred and George to go and pay the car Jesse lost in Race Wars." Harry shrugged.

"What?" Dom exclaimed. "But that car holds a lot of cash!"

"Yes, I know." Harry said. "But I can afford it. It's not a problem. I like the kid. Better have him alive."

"But…" Dom tried to argue.

"I won't take the money back." Harry told him. "And the car is his. He owes me nothing."

"That's too much." Dom said but didn't continue under Harry's glare. He could sense it was no use arguing over the matter. Instead he stood up from the bed.

Harry swallowed when Dominic strode closer. Before long he was back against the wall. Harry gasped when Dominic stepped even closer to him and they were nearly touching.

"You should've dressed before I woke up." Dominic stated with hoarse voice. He leaned against Harry making the younger man fidget.

"Didn't have the time…" Harry gasped out. "It was already noon and I needed make sure Jesse would be okay."

"Still…" Dom said stroking Harry sides at the same time. "…You should've worn more clothes…"

"And if I didn't want to?" Harry asked now smirking at the man.

"All the better…" Dom stated before leaning in to kiss the raven. First Harry was shocked by the contact but soon got the hold himself and started kissing back. Harry moaned when Dominic's tongue invaded his mouth forcefully.

Dom tugged the towel away from his hips and threw it into the corner. He massaged the slim hips before sliding his hands to the backside and grabbed his ass. Harry yelped at the bold move but soon moaned when Dom started groping at the muscles.

A deep sigh escaped Harry's mouth when Dominic moved his lips along his jaw and neck settling on his collarbone. Now that Harry's mouth was unoccupied Dom offered him his fingers and it didn't take long for Harry to realize why. Harry licked on the fingers while Dom paid attention to his chest and more specifically his nipples.

After a few minutes Dom deemed his fingers were moist enough he brought them to Harry's lower back and moved them slowly downwards while massaging the now tense muscles. Dom swiftly prepared Harry and when he was sure the man would be stretched enough, he realized he didn't have anything to use as lubricant on himself.

Harry smirked when Dominic paused and lowered himself down onto his knees. Dominic gasped in surprise when Harry swallowed him but deemed it satisfactory. He sunk his fingers into the raven's wild hair to help him guide his movement. Dominic stopped Harry shortly or he'd be finished before Harry had any of the fun.

They were in too much of a hurry to get onto the bed and Dominic ended up turning Harry to face the wall before entering him. Harry moaned loudly at the contact. Dom kept a steady rhythm with his thrusts while giving light kisses on Harry's neck. When he hit something inside of Harry, the raven mewled. And Dom decided he liked the sound.

When Dominic felt he was finally nearing the end he reached around to grab Harry but the man caught him before he could touch him.

"Make me come without touching it." Harry gasped out. Dom was surprised by this but he certainly liked the thought. And came up with a splendid idea.

"You're mine." Dominic whispered huskily when his movement began fall out of the pattern.

"Yes!" Harry hissed out bucking against Dom.

"Then come for me." Dominic ordered and Harry screamed when his orgasm hit him. And Dom followed right after him.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning feeling extremely pleased. He had the man he had fallen for, though the man didn't know it but in time he would. And Harry was finally happy with his life. If only it would calm down for a while. He'd need to persuade Dom to not do anything criminal during the next…year perhaps?

And if this…thing they had would continue and actually work…Maybe he would one day tell Dominic about his past? Not only the definition of the wizarding world but also what he meant to it and what his life had been like before. Who knows what will happen in the future?

After that thought Harry fell asleep again dreaming of a bright tomorrow.

The End

* * *

**Disclaimer **I do not own Harry Potter or The Fast and The Furious

I hope you liked it. This is one of my many idea's I have for crossovers with Harry Potter.

Don't mind the title for this fic, it's not the best but it was the only one I could come up with. If you have an idea for a better title tell me and I might change it.

For those who are waiting for updates on my other stories, don't worry I'm writing on the new chapters but they're not finished yet. The next chapter for The Cat Spirit is about half written already, I'm just having difficulties with how to discribe Harry's life as a cat. And for Silver Lining I never promised updates within any said time, so for the next chapter you'll just have to wait. Begging or other means you use to get new chapters will not help at all. I will not write any faster with them, they simply annoy me. Thank you!


End file.
